PlantWood High
This is a role-play. Intro Ah, the old days. Snow Pea still constantly studying, Repeater still constantly bullying. In this RP, it is the plant's days in school. Carp still has his powers. Edit the story to add what happens next! Role Play One day, at PlantWood High... Snow Pea: Now to put my books back in my locker. (Continue from this) Carp: Hey snow pea! How's it going? Episode 1: New Beginnings Snow Pea is getting harrased by some bullies: Repeater and Winter Melon. Just as Snow Pea is jammed in a locker, It is Power Lily's first day at school. Sweet Pea tries to reassure Power lily that It will be fine but Power Lily objects. Snow Pea: I must warn you, I am unaffected! Snapdragon sees all of this from across the hall and launches a miniature fireball(he was only a high-schooler at the time) and jabbed Repeater with his horn while trying to free Snow Pea of the locker with his roots. Phamango, Power Lily's friend, shows up. Phamango: Hey, Power Lily! What're you guys talking about? Winter Melon : Hello, idiots! Phamango: Ugh, it's the melon-head. What do you want, Melon-head? Are you seedless or not? Snow pea: Hello? I require assistance! Pea Pod: Who said that!? Winter Melon : Which locker? *locks it* Snow Pea: I did! I am in my locker! Pea Pod shot the locker, breaking it open. Pea Pod: Better? Snow pea: Yes, yes it is. Thank you. Pea pod: No problem. Snow pea (to Power Lily): Hi, you must be the new student. Phamango : She is! I used to be classmates with her in another school, until I moved here, and now she's here! Bon Sai : Salutations, new student. Power Lily, right? Snow pea: I believe that is her name. Phamango : What's up, lily? 'Tis been a long time! Pea Pod: Welcome, Power Lily! Snow Pea: Welcome to PlantWood High! Snapdragon stays chill and eavesdrops on the conversation while supposedly organizing his bookbag. Bon Sai: Looks like it's almost the start of Math Class. Phamango: Ugh. Math. Snapdragon thinks "Math. The only thing I'm good at if you exclude PE and wrecking the library." In Math Class Loom-shroom: (under her breath) Pfffft. Maths. Phamango: See? Even Loom hates math! Winter Melon : She is stupid enough like you. Pea pod shot a pea at Winter Melon. Pea Pod: You dare insult a classmate? Repeater: This is my shameful relative - forget him Winter Melon: I'm gonna lob a melon at that guy Winter Melon lobs a melon at Pea Pod Pea Pod: Ow! Repeater: Let's go have a cup of coffee! Winter Melon: Yeah! Winter Melon: (whispers) : Let's spill it at Pea Pod's back Repeater: (whispers) : And snow pea! (after getting the coffee) Winter Melon : SPILL IT NOW! Pea Pod: ****!! Snow Pea: SO DAMN HOT! Snow Pea: Repeater, you know I melt easily! *head starts to melt slightly* Snapdragon: *Math is easy but the teacher doesn't give a $&@% about what everyone does...* Pea Pod: ... Twin Sunflower: *Only 5 minutes left and we learned absolutely nothing...* Carp: ~ Slaps melon and repeater~ ~freezes snow pea~ Pea Pod: *Bo-ring...* Snow Pea: You say boring, I say easy. This class is easy as pie. Rainbow Star: Yes, I agree with Snow Pea. I just fell down from my rainbow then I became smart! See, 256+256=512! Bon Sai: Math Class is as boring as watching paint dry under the rain. It's not challenging at all. Lightning Reed: Can I just zap the teacher and get it over with? Bon Sai: If you do that, I'll have no more respect for you. Lightning Reed: -___- Bam Booster: (under his breath, talking to himself) Sometimes you just have to do it yourself. Bam Booster then proceeds to sneak up on the teacher, and swiftly rises up when she/he steps on him. Bam Booster: BBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. The sound can be heard all throughout the campus, making the soundwaves hit the school bell, triggering it. The bell told everyone to go to their next class. Pea Pod: Finally! Threepeater proceeds to drink from two neighboring water fountains at the same time. Bloomerang: W-w-what's the next subject? I-i feel a bit shy... Carp: Don't be afraid. Snow Pea: The next class is Grammar. Pea Pod: ...Seriously? Can't there be Gym? At Grammar Class Bon Sai: This class is too easy. Easier than Math. Can someone change the subject? Lightning Reed: I wish there was a radio class... Snow Pea: A radio class would be pointless. Lightning Reed: Yeah, but it would be fun. Loom-shroom sends a piece of paper to Snow Pea. It reads: ________________________________________________________ Stay away from me at all times unless you want to get poisoned. ' ' -The one who will kill you when the time comes ________________________________________________________ Snow Pea glares at Loom-shroom angrily. Snapdragon reads it from over Snow Pea's shoulders and said a bit too loudly "Sounds about right." Pea Pod shot a pea at Snapdragon. Pea Pod: Really? Snapdragon: Yes, actually. WinterMagnet (whispers to repeater) : pssst! Can I join your bully game? Repeater : Sure. Winter Melon : Let's go put a tape on snow pea's mouth and place him on the locker *the thing works, no one knows where snow pea is* Repeater (goes back to class) : Where is snow pea? Buckethead Mummy : I will give him a punishment for not being on class and the class is nearly ending.. Repeater : What a lame one. Bamboom : What Repeater said. Zombie Parrot: *Whispers to Winter Melon* Heya, can I join this bully squad of yours? Winter Melon : Sure. Snapdragon, expert eavesdropper, hears this and thinks to himself, *Great.* Loom-shroom: (under her breath) hmph. My poison tanks are filled. I'm estimating this is enough to kill 4 normal sized plants or 7 normal sized zombies. Pitiful that I can't use it right now. Lightning Reed (to himself, quitely): Yes! I just figured out the name for my future radio station! Electric Hiccup, and then replace some letters with words! So... *writes on a small piece of paper* "3lectric H1ccup" Genius! Bon Sai (whispering to Lightning Reed): Uh... passing a message from Phamango: "I heard rumours of Sunflower and Twin Sunflower rapping again. They always have rap battles." Lightning Reed (to himself): If only I had my dream radio station to broadcast that... Snapdragon(indirecty to LR): If only you would get yelled at by the teacher for not focusing on class Tallnut *Looks around the room* Snow Pea: *Arrives* GAH! Sorry I'm so late! I was trapped in my locker-AGAIN! Pea Pod sighs. He hates when that happens. "Why does that happen so much to you?" Snow Pea: Because I'm not exactly viewed as "Popular." Snapdragon: At least you have five minutes to find out what we were learning before lunch. Pea Pod sighs, and rolls his eyes. "Can you stop being rude, Snapdragon?" The bell rings and Snapdragon pretends to not hear Pea Pod due to it. Lunch Time Snow Pea: Good thing I managed to save my lunch money from the three Dumbsketeers. *looks at Repeater, Winter Melon, and Squash* Main Characters Snow Pea (PvzFanatic's character)- Power Lily (DeathZombi's character)- Flaming Pea (PvZFanatic's character)- Repeater and Winter Melon (WinterMagnet's characters)- Carp (Cyprind65's character)- Not Done Yet Secondary Characters Bonk Choy (Baddy201)- The Gym Teacher. Kernel-pult- Known for dying all the time but then comes back. Minor Characters Tall-nut (Puffy Shroom) Bloomerang (The Magic Star) Phamango (FlamingoPhoenixFeathers) Bon Sai (FlamingoPhoenixFeathers) Loom-shroom (FlamingoPhoenixFeathers) Snapdragon (DragonFruit21) Threepeater (DragonFruit21) Twin Sunflower (DragonFruit21) Bam Booster (FlamingoPhoenixFeathers) Rainbow Star (The Magic Star) Pea Pod (Azure) Zombie Parrot (Azure) Split Pea (Baddy201) Winter Magnet (WinterMagnet) Category:RPGs Category:Characters